


Summer Days

by vhankleys



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 劳动成果自存档





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> 劳动成果自存档

岩田刚典歪了歪头，看看自己左边那架旧得不行的老式吹风扇咯咯吱吱地转着扇叶，搅动着闷热潮湿的空气带出一波又一波残留着盛夏味道的风，又转过头看了看自己右边大字型躺在地上的片冈直人，撇了撇嘴。

“喂——直人——！”

片冈直人丝毫不动，他小臂搭在眉头有些时候了，压得两边都透了显眼的红——岩田围着片冈左看右看时就窥见那一片红色的边缘，忍不住伸出食指戳一戳摸一摸，年长了他两岁的男孩却依然毫无反应。

年少的人儿盛着满心满眼的欢喜，亮晶晶的眼闪着光死死盯住喜欢的人不放，巴不得连梦里都充斥着那人的身影，一闲下来就忍不住想要多靠近一些，再靠近一些，想象力丰富得很。这会儿他心不在焉地触着那一点点红色，脑筋轱辘一转就不知想到了什么，活力年轻的脸庞上那被暑气蒸出的红晕又多醉人了几分。

少年脑海里迅速闪过面前这人在自己身上肆无忌惮留下这般红痕时的模样，又好好看了几眼面前这个刚刚确认关系不久的男朋友被热得完全失去行动能力的样子，简直气不打一处来。

什么嘛，那垂死的风扇都比他这男朋友有责任感啊——人家可没被这么一点热气打倒诶！

这么想着，岩田猛地窜了起来，愤愤冲出房间，隔了不一会儿就抱着一大盆冷水进来，在地板上四处洒了洒，就又怨念地坐下，抄起一旁切好的西瓜咔嚓咬了下去。

“直人——再不起来水果可都要被我吃完了哦~”岩田囫囵吞着脆甜的果肉，乐呼呼舔一舔嘴角溢出的西瓜汁水，略微一转身子，就挡住了那风扇拼尽最后的力气努力吹出的风，空留片岡一人暴露在夏日的闷热中喘息。

“首先，”岩田啃西瓜啃得正开心，猝不及防就听见自己耳边突然响起的声音，吓得手一抖就眼睁睁看着那还剩大半的切片准确无误进了片岡的手中，“是直人さん。”

“其次，”咔嚓咔嚓，“扔下即将中暑的男朋友独享水果未免也太过分了吧，岩田?”

“额，我说说而已嘛，说说而已。”岩田尬笑两下后十分熟练地使出了自己超绝笑容，片岡无奈，把西瓜又送回他嘴边，就看这小子仓鼠似的迅速啃完完那红色的果瓤，鼓着腮帮子溜着大眼睛笑眯眯盯着他，“直人最好了~最喜欢直人了！”

啧，又没加敬称。片冈在心底叹了口气，唇角却不自觉地勾了起来。他实在拿这没大没小的家伙没办法——毕竟要是能够让岩田的狗狗眼对自己攻击无效的话，片冈也不会就这么毫无防备地掉进名为喜欢的无底洞了。

正打算再一次被热气袭击到脱力躺下之前，岩田迅速伸手扒住片冈的肩，双眼睁大神色认真：“呐呐我们找点事情做吧！再这样下去不行的啊太浪费光阴了吧！”

啊——说的也是。片冈苦恼地抓了抓后脑勺，本来按照计划他们此刻会在一公里外的海边尽情享受，但事实上这鬼天气都热得让海风都畏缩了，更何况顶着烈日走个十五分钟过去。片冈咂嘴，本来也就是他提议的海边度假，然而也是他连续两天选择投降休憩。望着自己的小恋人兴致冲冲却被泼冷水的模样，片冈说不惭愧是不可能的。

“那——？”片冈挑眉看向正努力从脑袋里搜刮主意的岩田。

“啊！我知道了！”岩田苦想了一会儿，兴奋地蹦了起来，笑得嘴都快咧到耳边，“我去找东西哦！直人先在这里休息一下吃点水果什么的！”

“等等！”看着迫不及待就要冲出去的岩田，片冈连忙把他喊住，“你又想到什么点子了？我和你一起去？”

“嗯不用了不用了。”岩田闻言明显又开心了几分，但仍是果断拒绝。不过又见他走了回来，顺手摘了颗青葡萄，往自己唇间一塞就跪坐在片冈身旁。

片冈大概就在那么半秒前意识到即将会发生什么，然后他的可爱活泼的小恋人就倚身前倾，将那青翠欲滴的葡萄送进了他口中。

片冈并不厌恶夏日，相反，他喜欢得很。虽然这与他怕热并没有什么关系，但被浸在那片灼热中而变得晕乎乎的脑袋总是让片冈觉得奇妙。比如他恍恍惚惚地看着岩田那张好看得过分的面孔凑了上来，他被那冰凉的葡萄送进自己口中时的那双唇精确狙击。贪恋着那一丝柔软之时，恋人脸颊上亮晶晶的汗珠也映入眼底，独属于少年的清爽薄荷气味充盈鼻腔。

——这就是他轻易沉迷于盛夏的理由。

“我想给直ちゃん一个惊喜啦。”耳边响起的声音中是满满的期待与狡黠，“要乖乖等着我哦，直ちゃん。”

“哦哦……”看吧，是谁还在像个情窦初开的小屁孩一样红透了脸庞。

片冈咬下那颗葡萄，酸甜轻盈的汁水崩发出来钻进齿尖。用舌头顶住那果肉，他深呼吸一口，听见自己抑制不住的怦怦心跳。

*

这是岩田家位于海边的度假屋。是的，片冈这个调皮捣蛋的小恋人是个名副其实的含着金汤匙出生的小少爷。往年岩田一家都会在暑假中抽那么一段时间来这度假，只不过自岩田的学习任务愈发重要，哥哥又出国求学之后，高要求的父母自然是终止了这个家族传统。

片冈自然是知道岩田有多辛苦的。好不容易在交往后划出那么半个多小时的共同回家时间，往往在两人一起登上电车之后就只剩下了一片安心宁静的沉默——岩田老是在回家路上累得枕着片冈的肩就睡了过去。于是片岡也只能温柔地轻扶住岩田的后脑，摸摸他丰富柔软的发丝就任喜欢的人儿安心睡着。

所以可想而知，岩田在排满了学习企划的暑假抽出一周来和片岡一起度假是多么困难的事情，岩田央求父母的模样几乎都能跃入片冈的脑海。

不想让他失望。

不能让他失望。

片冈又揪了几颗葡萄在嘴里嚼，正这么想着，就听到走廊里奔跑的声音，转身一看，岩田哗地拉开门，拎着一个被挤压得看不出形状的塑料物笑得开心。

“锵锵！！是充气泳池哦！！！”少年哒哒哒跑过来，“直ちゃん要玩吗？”

或许是有些不确定这能否讨片冈开心，岩田眼底有几分踌躇，但仍然被笑意满满地裹住。片冈敏锐地察觉出恋人的小情绪，略带几分无奈地笑起来。

“什么啊这不是最棒了吗！”

两人一同在院子里给这一大块塑料充了气，又里里外外把它冲洗干净才灌上水，美滋滋地穿着泳裤踏了进去。

屋外仍旧热得让蝉大声抗议，但好在岩田家院子里有颗葱葱郁郁的大树——据说是岩田小时候与哥哥一起种下的，两人便把泳池放在了树荫里一同躲藏太阳。旁边还放了岩田方才去找泳池时意外发现的新电扇，再加上不少新鲜水果，倒是惬意得十分畅快。

唯一“美中不足”的一点，大概就是泳池太小，两个少年做坐进去略微有些拥挤了。面对面坐着的两人一动，便难免会让肢体在水里来个亲密接触。片冈倒是干脆带上墨镜靠在边缘，一动不动地仰着头享受这难得的舒适。而岩田可就憋不住了。

少年人儿心思活络，第一次尝到恋爱甜头便像小孩子一般有些贪得无厌，越看着眼前人越觉得喜欢，手脚也悄悄地不安分起来。

调皮地曲起腿划破水面给片冈泼水，又乖乖放下腿潜入底部，磨着片冈的腿根蹭一蹭，用脚趾扒拉泳裤的边缘。岩田这么玩了三五次，动作愈发大胆，直接踩上了片冈的裆部磨蹭，后者才终于有了反应。只见他手臂肌肉迅速鼓起，原本搭在泳池边的手猛地插入水中就把岩田此刻正在捣蛋的右腿给捏着脚踝抬了起来。

岩田依旧笑着，冲他挑了挑眉，然后慢慢地，把自己的右腿也抬起搭在片冈另一只手上。岩田依旧是那副势在必得的模样，两腿大开着，那是无声的邀请与躁动。

“小色鬼。”

“彼此彼此。”

他们吻得难舍难分。一开始那吻是清新的，甜蜜的。夹杂着口中残留的水果滋味，带着年少纯粹的喜欢与心动，让两人都忍耐不住想去多汲取些津液。唇肉灵活地抵着互相的摩擦，像是被蹂躏透了的玫瑰花瓣，泛了红肿也依旧追寻着吸吮与贴合。呼吸重叠着，渐渐沉重了，片冈略微撤离开一些喘了口气，便见岩田红熟了脸庞，眼神迷蒙地带着沉重的眷恋袭来。恋人修长的双腿还紧紧缠在他的腰上，下身带着热度碰撞在一起。片冈抚上水中岩田紧致的腰线，看着对方双唇微张，不自觉伸出粉嫩的舌尖，仿佛待人摘取的果实。

岩田把片冈的墨镜摘下甩去一边，那双平日饱含温柔的眼此刻变得攻击性十足，活脱脱成了捕食猎物的花豹。而岩田就在那双眸里看见了自己的倒影，逐渐放大。

一切都变了。情欲轻而易举地自两个胶着黏腻的人身上迸发，带着慵懒又急切的意味驱使着一切的动作染上色情的味道。他们疯狂地热吻，胡乱地抚摸，又颇有耐心地互相勾着对方的胃口缓慢地，彻底地摩擦着。岩田被裹在片冈毫不松懈的吻里用着鼻音舒服地低吟，又攀上恋人发达的肩颈肌肉便动起腰身，使唤起臀部去讨好对方的猛物。泳池里的水被这动作带得摇摆起来，细细碎碎的水声就掺杂进了那一堆暧昧情色的声响中。

两人的喘息都变得越发急躁，片冈把岩田抵在泳池边缘，唇瓣急切地逐渐转移至下方，吻过拥有优美弧度的长颈，又在形状完美的锁骨上流连忘返。岩田呻吟着，又轻轻拍了拍恋人的脸庞，待对方抬起头来时在他眉头轻轻落下一吻，“去屋子里吧。”

岩田笑盈盈地牵着片冈从泳池中跨出来，刚走了没两步又被身后的人扯住，于是两人便像口香糖似的黏在一起，拥吻着踉踉跄跄回到了屋内。

接下来的一切都发生得太过迅速。他们像是因吸收了太多夏日的能量而急躁地想要早点将那欲望都泄出来似的。岩田乖乖滑下身去吃着那硬挺的东西，深深吞进去时鼻尖都撞进了耻毛里。含着泪花退出时又馋得边卖力地舔着粗壮的性器，边呢喃着些“好大”“好粗”之类的下流话语。片冈听了更是按捺不住欲火，把恋人推到在地上就拿起润滑油将那浑圆挺翘的臀抹得湿润发亮。岩田倒是乖巧地张着腿，待片冈把滑腻的液体抹上那早已忍不住开合的穴口时迫不及待地，伸出自己的指头和片岡的手指一同刺入穴内扩张。

粗硬的物体艰难地被送入紧致狭窄的穴道时岩田没克制住自己的呻吟。带着喘息的吟叫似是掺杂了痛苦与欢愉，在片冈耳边响起，挑拨着他的理智怂恿他放下顾虑将自己全部挺入。岩田像是仅这个地步就难以忍受过量的快感似的皱着眉，却手脚并用地扒住身上的臀就往自己这边用力压。

完全进入的快感让及时做过也仍还带着青涩感的少年们压着嗓子喊出了声。天气太过炎热，两具身体就这么互相贴着都落了不少汗水，快干未干的和为着一下下抽插的肉体拍打而刚刚渗出的。岩田被片冈进出的动作挤出呻吟，到也和两人身上各种体液混杂在一起一样那般黏腻。

推一推片冈的肩示意他起来，岩田向后撑起身子喘着气抱怨背上都是汗，却又在片冈跪坐着从下往上狠狠顶他时乱了呼吸，未来得及吐出的话变得破破碎碎。这个体位让岩田难以逃离如硬桩般打进自己身体的性器，更是在片冈双臂锁住他的腰身低头舔吻胸口时惊喘出声。背后风扇吹得他脊骨发凉，身前却与恋人紧紧贴着而火热难耐。

他讨厌炎热，讨厌身上黏黏糊糊的感觉，岩田将手抚上自己的小腹，这么想着。他清楚地感受到了片冈昂扬着的形状，感受到他如何把自己摁在那根东西上干了又干，搅了又搅。情热卷着晕眩的快感而上，让岩田大脑都像是也被干得搅成了浆糊似的。他们全身泛红地尽情流着汗水，下身泥泞一片，但岩田却欢喜的不得了。如果是片冈直人给予他的，纵使闷热不适，他怎么会厌恶，怎么会拒绝。

只要有他在，令人烦躁的盛夏也全都成了喜欢的焰火。

岩田就那么晕晕乎乎地由着片冈折腾，快被从下面干到高潮时却突然被放开来。他嘟囔着嘴抱怨，片冈就勾着唇亲亲他，于是岩田就乖巧了下来，听片冈的话转过身去，四肢撑在落了汗的地上就承接了从后方的进入。

他们做得疯狂又放肆。片冈喘着粗气，一边动着下身一边抚过岩田清瘦的脊背。蝴蝶骨漂亮地撑起，片冈顺着脊骨那一条窝线滑下来，视野中便出现了两人紧紧连接的地方。粉红的穴口尽力张大口容纳自己的性器的模样实在令人把持不住，片冈红了眼，顺手从旁边的果盘里拿了个水蜜桃就抵着岩田的脊背狠狠捏了下去。

岩田一惊，还未来得及抱怨会弄脏身体就被片冈接下来的动作彻底拖入了情欲的泥潭。他自然不会知道，此时此刻，蜜桃略透明的汁水顺着自己脊背缓缓流下的景象多么富有色情的意味。桃粉色的外皮和丰富的果肉因为片冈的挤压而破碎成一块块，散落在那美丽的背上，仿佛正是邀请他品尝。伸出舌尖慢慢舔着岩田混了汗水与蜜桃汁水的脊背，片冈越发加大了自己进入那美味身体的力道，唇齿鼻尖都萦绕着那股掩盖在果香下糜烂色情的味道。

岩田毫无征兆地射了出去。他的身体因为过激的快感而不住地颤抖着，甚至在射完一波之后痉挛起来。但身后的片冈仍是不留情地抽插，伸出两指摸了些新鲜的白色浊液，又捡了块岩田背上的白桃果肉，往岩田口中送去。

“刚典……好甜。”

岩田刚典觉得自己快疯了。他用舌顶破那熟透了的果实，桃香与腥味缠在口腔里。岩田又伸了舌去挽留片冈的那两根手指，又舔又吸地含住不放，正如他的小穴对片冈的性器做的一般。他甚至都不知道他们做了多久，屋外天色突变，乌云密布，两人却丝毫未察觉，交合的速度越发快，冲撞的力道越发大。片冈趴在恋人身上提了十分的速往里狠狠捣去，惊雷响起，两人都呻吟着释放了出来。

这场暴雨来得让人猝不及防。刚从性欲中脱离出的这对小情侣甚至都来不及趴在地上歇口气，再蹭进对方怀里亲一亲抱一抱，就拖着疲惫的身子连忙将院落内的东西都收了起来。先前都被热得大汗淋漓，此刻又是被暴雨浇成了落汤鸡。狼狈的两人相视一笑，牵着手往浴室走去。

*

“刚典？”

“嗯？”

两人洗完澡，又随意弄了点晚饭，惬意地坐在廊下看雨。一下了雨就凉快了许多，土壤的腥味带着草木的清香，倒是颇为舒适。

“这雨一下，原本今天晚上的计划也泡汤了啊。”片冈语气中的遗憾让坐在一旁的岩田忍不住转过头多看了他几眼。

“我倒是无所谓啦，直人呢？很期待吗？”

“不……也不是啦。”片冈轻轻叹了口气，伸手去摸摸岩田还有些湿意的发丝，“刚才我是不是做太过了？抱歉，你好不容易争取来的度假时间……”

岩田听闻这话倒是沉默了，有些不解地盯着片冈看了好久，才噗嗤笑出声来。

他的傻恋人，居然以为自己会因为原本计划好了的活动泡汤了而觉得惋惜吗。

好吧，虽然也是有那么一点点遗憾的，但片冈显然抓错了重点——另岩田感到快乐的源泉并非那些花里胡哨乱七八糟的活动，而是他最喜欢的人那个人，此刻就在他眼前的这个人。

有他在身边的话，无论什么都好，无论什么都会让岩田开心。就算是毫无意义的浪费时间，于岩田而言也是再幸福不过了。

“笨——蛋！”

“诶？”望着片冈一脸的惊讶，岩田笑得更开心了。

“有你在不就好了。”

他就那么笑着，看向了片冈直人。

FIN.


End file.
